nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Reiko Ninomiya
Reiko Ninomiya is one of the heads of Nintendo Treehouse. She started at Nintendo in late 2002. She voiced 9-Volt in the WarioWare series up until and including Game & Wario, after which she was replaced by Melissa Hutchinson. Game Works * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Localization * Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Translation * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! - Voice * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Localization * Mario Party 5 - Localization * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! - Voice, Localization * Mario vs. Donkey Kong - Special Thanks * Mario Golf: Advance Tour - Voice * Pikmin 2 - Brand Coordination * Super Mario 64 DS - Localization * Mario Party 6 - Localization * WarioWare: Touched! - Voice, Localization * WarioWare Twisted! - Voice, Localization * Trace Memory - Localization * Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix - Localization * Animal Crossing: Wild World - Localization * Drill Dozer - Localization * Super Princess Peach - Localization * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Localization * WarioWare: Smooth Moves - Voice, Localization * Super Paper Mario - Localization * Planet Puzzle League - Localization * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - Localization * Super Mario Galaxy - Loalization * Mario Kart Wii - Localization * Dr. Mario Online Rx - Localization * Animal Crossing: City Folk -Localization * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - Localization Management * Picross 3D - Localization * Rhythm Heaven - Localization Management * WarioWare: Snapped! - Localization Management * New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - Localization * New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Localization Management * Eco Shooter: Plant 530 - Localization Management * WarioWare D.I.Y. - Voice * Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Localization Management * Sin & Punishment: Star Successor - Localization Management * Metroid: Other M - Localization Management * Kirby's Epic Yarn - Localization Management * Golden Sun: Dark Dawn - Localization Management * Mario Sports Mix - Localization Management * Nintendogs + Cats - Localization Management * Wii Play: Motion - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - Localization Management * Star Fox 64 3D - Localization Management * Kirby Mass Attack - Localization Management * Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Localization Management * Super Mario 3D Land - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Localization * Mario Kart 7 - Localization Management * Pushmo - Localization Management * Mario Party 9 - Localization Management * Kid Icarus: Uprising - Localization Management * Mario Tennis Open - Localization Management * New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Localization Management * New Super Mario Bros. U - Localization Management * Nintendo Land - Localization Management * Crashmo - Localization Management * Tokyo Crash Mobs - Localization Management * Fire Emblem: Awakening - Localization Management * Brain Age: Concentration Training - Localization Management * Lego City: Undercover - Localization * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Localization * HarmoKnight - Localization Management * Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move - Localization * Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Localization * New Super Luigi U - Localization Management * Game & Wario - Localization Management, Voice * Pikmin 3 - Localization Management * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - Localization Management * Wii Party U - Localization Management * Wii Fit U - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Localization Management * Mario Party: Island Tour - Localization Management * Steel Diver: Sub Wars - Localization Management * Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy - Localization Management * Mario Golf: World Tour - Localization Management * Mario Kart 8 - Localization Management * Tomodachi Life - Localization Management * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U - Localization Management * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Localization Management * Fossil Fighters: Frontier - Localization Management * Mario Party 10 - Localization Management * Super Mario Maker - Localization Management * Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer - Localization Management * The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes - Localization Management * Yo-kai Watch - Localization Management * Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash - Localization Management * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam - Localization Management * Star Fox Zero - Localization Management * Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE - Localization Management * Metroid Prime: Federation Force - Localization * Yo-kai Watch 2 - Localization Management * Paper Mario: Color Splash - Localization Management * Mario Party: Star Rush - Localization Management * Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS - Localization Management Interviews Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo localization